Change of Seasons
by M155 C0nfu510n
Summary: Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall, Munakata lives through each with the memories of a King driving him on. But is Mikoto as far away as he seems?


This is a Suoh/Munakata thingy I thought of at 6 in the morning… -.- too early but yeah~

I'd also like to remind everybody, though we all already know, don't own anything! But the idea is mine~ :3

* * *

><p>It happened during summer. The humid heat of the night drifted through his open window like a fog, his skin coated in a thin layer of liquid after the removal of his sheet. Turning blue eyes towards the open window, Munakata's eyes strayed to the lights blinking on the horizon, the city alight with the creatures of the night. It was nights like these that kept his consciousness from fading, his mind whirling with thoughts that had been long buried in the recesses of his mind. The lights of the city reflected in his foggy blue eyes, the color having dimmed years ago in the center of a snow-blanketed field. Shutting the world away with his heavy lids, Munakata released a weighted sigh, his lips trembling at the heated rush of breath.<p>

At the feel of an inhuman heat against his neck, the captain stiffens, his breath choked in his throat. Munakata lay, unmoving, as the ghostly heat travels along his neck to his ear, goosebumps trailing along the erotic path. A deep chuckle causes him to gasp, eyes widening before turning to face...nothing. Munakata reaches for his glasses before placing them gingerly on his nose, the captain staring at the empty space in his bed before falling onto his pillow with a soft _thump_. His bare arm moves over the space where he felt the presence before jerking away as though burned. Turning a tentative gaze to the innocent bed spread, Munakata slowly- retreating several times before stealing his resolve- runs shaking fingers over the warm space. Rolling over, Munakata curls into the heat, a mix of smoke and cinnamon assaulting his senses before he relaxes his mind, eyes closing as he revels in the feeling.

He slowly drifts off then, the single tear that trails down his cheek blown away in a sudden wind, the touch unnaturally warm.

* * *

><p>It happened during fall. The dwindling light of the sun illuminated the golden hues of the falling leaves. Violet eyes strayed from the papers that littered his desk to the window on the far side of the room, the bright sun hidden behind a stray cloud. Knitting his fingers together, Munakata rested his head on them a tired sigh passing through lax lips. He removed his glasses before rubbing the bridge of his nose, the headache that accumulated over the day pounding away at his frontal lobe. Letting his hands fall to his desk, Munakata organized the chaotic array of papers before standing. Grabbing his glasses, he left, Awashima watching her captain go with varying degrees of worry.<p>

He had someone drive him home, a young intern who's name he hadn't been bothered to remember, his head resting against the cool glass of the window as he watched the passing scenery. Right before his eyes closed, the peace of the drive lulling him into a state of calm, he caught a glimpse of red. Sitting straight up, the captain stared hard at the color before it disappeared behind the car, a frown marring his once calm expression.

"Are you alright, Sir?" Munakata nods to the question, his eyes watching the moving scenery with unblinking eyes. When they reach his flat, the captain exits the car with a mumbled 'thank you', the intern only nodding in acknowledgement before driving away.

Entering his home, Munakata immediately heads towards his bedroom, flopping lazily on his bed before grimacing at the pain the action causes in his cranium. He pulls off his glasses, setting them on his bedside table, before rubbing at his temples. He closes his eyes with a groan the light from the quickly fading sunlight burning at his abused retinas. Reaching blindly beside him, Munakata grabs and pillow and places it on his face, the cool material soothing his pounding head.

He wasn't too sure when he fell asleep, but when Munakata awoke it was to a painfree head and a pitch black room. But what woke him in the first place was the unnaturally warm hand that combed through his hair, the ghostly fingers trailing around his ear and down his jaw to end at his chin. His eyes opened- though the darkness of the room hindered any sight- a gasp passing through his lips as a thumb raked over his bottom lip. The touch was so familiar, so real, tears pricked his eyes as the hand pulled away. His hands flew to where he felt the ghostly appendage last, his fingers gripping air as a sudden chill passed through the room. Munakata curled into himself at the cold, his knees drawn to his chest as tears leaked unbridled down his cheeks. A choked sob escaped the captain as any previous warmth evaporated from his skin. Exhaustion took over at some time, Munakata drifting into a fitful sleep, tears shining like diamonds upon his cheeks in the moonlight.

* * *

><p>It happened during winter. Wrapped in the confines of a fluffy blanket, Munakata watched the snow fall from the comfort of his bed. A single gift lay wrapped on his bedside table, the shiny blue paper reflecting in the dim light of the room. Closing his eyes the captain imagines a Christmas long ago. Warm and peaceful yet frigid and chaotic, the single person he spent such a special time with contrasted with him like fire and ice. Those thoughts brought a small smile to the captain's lips, his eyes twinkling with brimming tears as he reminisced on times of the past. Nights like these- where the chill of winter bites at every exposed piece of skin, where the moon is just a barely illuminated sliver in the sky, where the lights of the city sprout reds, blues, greens, and golds- are when it all comes crashing back with mind-shattering force.<p>

Lying on his side with a sigh, Munakata reaches for his coat, thrown haphazardly over his top bedpost. Rummaging through a hidden pocket in the top left he extracts a worn picture, the edges fraying slightly. His thumb runs lovingly over the smiling figure in the photo, his flaming red hair as vibrant as the flames he excluded. Suoh had demanded they take at least one photo together, a few mischievous nips along his sensitive neck had him submitting quickly. The bartender from his clan took the picture, the man snapping the camera with Munakata still wrapped in the redhead's arms. A scowl was permanently etched on his face though the playful twinkle in his eyes was obvious to any who saw him. Suoh's eyes were forever gazing at him with an endless devotion, his amber pools burning eternally in the still frame. Gripping the picture to his chest, Munakata lie tiredly against his mattress, his eyes slipping closed in the encompassing warmth of his room.

In his dazed state, the hands that trail along his jawline are only a dream. Hazy violet eyes open to meet translucent amber, the color burning brightly in the darkness of the room. Thinking the transparent entity a dream, Munakata smiles, arms reaching around broad shoulders to pull the larger man forward. A chuckle rumbles through Suoh's chest, Munakata sighing contentedly as he nuzzles into the familiar chest. At the feel of a warm hand beneath his chin, Munakata raises his head, eyes locking with the deceased king. Smirking at the awed look in the captain's eyes, Suoh closes the short distance between them, lips connecting chastely as his hand move to cup a slender neck, fingers tangling in the fine hairs. The soft moan that spilled from those sinful lips caused a fire long extinguished fire to reignite in the translucent spirit, his hand forcing the smaller male forward, lips connecting in a way that was borderline painful.

Suoh's unoccupied hand drifted down Munakata's clothed chest, the surprisingly warm appendage snaking under the hem to trail paths of lava across pale skin. Munakata was lost in the sensations, hands clenched in Suoh's coat as he pulled the male flush against him. The spirit's lips attached themselves to the slender neck presented so beautifully, teeth and tongue trailing along bruising skin as the head dipped, slowly, lower and lower. A particularly hard nip at an exposed collarbone elicited a sharp cry from the smaller male, a long tongue laving the purpling bruise and taking away the bits of blood that rose to the surface. Amber eyes rose to take in the picture before him, one that was never taken for granted even before his unfortunate demise.

Raising his face to Munakata's, Suoh placed a single kiss upon his forehead. The dazed captain opened unfocused eyes as he tried to get his pleasure fogged brain to comprehend what was happening and why the wonderful sensations had so suddenly stopped. Now clear violet collided with deep amber, a silent conversation taking place in that eternal gaze. Tears pricked at Munakata's eyes as he threw his arms around broad shoulders, his face pressed tightly against the strong chest in front of him. Suoh's arms wrapped protectively around the smaller male, his eyes closed as he took in the heart-broken sounds of his lover, a bright light slowly spreading from his feet and moving upwards. Pulling away from the glowing figure in shock, Munakata stared in awed disbelief as Suoh slowly faded, the redhead wiping away the stray tears from his face before smiling that _same damn smile_.

The lights faded like they had so many years ago, Munakata left feeling more hollow than thought possible. Turning empty eyes to the single window in his room, he watched as the sun ascended into the sky, it's light turning the horizon into a growing flame. A single ray of light fell through the window, it's light illuminating the forgotten picture on the bedside table. A lone, red marble sat next to the photo, it's reflecting surface casting a red shadow over its king's smiling face.

* * *

><p>It didn't happen in spring. But everywhere Munakata cast his icy gaze he met vibrant hues of red, the color thriving beautifully in the smog ridden city. Sitting at his desk, Munakata allowed his thoughts to wander. His eyes automatically trailing to the bunch of red flowers that sat in a clear vase by the door, his hand snaking to the hidden pocket of his jacket where a red marble and crumpled picture sat safely.<p>

* * *

><p>Eh~ the ending's a bit iffy but it's finished I guess~ hope you enjoy the beautifully ooc munakata and the story~ :3<p> 


End file.
